El árbol de Navidad
by Katys Camui
Summary: Kagome ha planeado llevar la Navidad a la época Feudal y así sorprender a InuYasha, pero para ello debe lograr regresar a su época sin que él se entere. ¿Podrá lograrlo? ONE-SHOT


**Aclaraciones** : Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi.

" _Este año los primeros copos de nieve florecen, mirando a la primera flor de nieve,_

 _Esta rebosando de felicidad,_

 _No es dependencia o debilidad,_

 _Yo solo te quiero, lo pensé con todo mi corazón"_

 **El árbol de Navidad**

Comenzaba a amanecer en la época feudal, los primeros tenues rayos de sol aparecían por la montaña nevada, sin duda, ya era invierno. El viento soplaba ligeramente y hacía sonar el techo de las cabañas del poblado.

Kagome se enderezó lentamente observando a su alrededor, tanto Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y la anciana Kaede seguían dormidos, cuando llegó a InuYasha lo vio con los ojos cerrados, pero algo le decía que ya estaba despierto.

-Duérmete otra vez, aún es temprano-Le dijo con voz suave InuYasha sin abrir los ojos.

-Mmm-Kagome dudo, ella tenía un plan para el día de hoy, para ello debía regresar a su época sin que lo notara especialmente InuYasha, no sabía si lo lograría.

Hoy era 24 de diciembre, lo que significaba que era Noche buena, claramente en la época antigua no se celebraba Navidad, sin embargo, ella deseaba poder traer la Navidad y así poder ver la sonrisa de ese mal humorado Hanyou, quizás un poco de espíritu navideño calentaría ese congelado corazón.

\- ¡Anciana Kaede, anciana Kaede! -Desde lejos se oían gritos llamando a la sacerdotisa acompañado de pasos apresurados hasta que cesaron al estar frente a la cabaña- ¡Anciana Kaede necesitamos ayuda!

Todos despertaron ante el alboroto algo sobresaltados.

-Ay, ¿Qué sucede? -Farfullo Shippo rascándose el ojo aún adormilado.

La anciana Kaede se levantó lentamente para ir a recibir a quien fuera que necesitara su ayuda, InuYasha la siguió con sus brazos cruzados acompañado de Miroku, quien tenía unos cabellos parados en su nuca haciéndole ver gracioso.

Kagome y Sango se miraron de forma cómplice decidiendo esperar dentro de la cabaña, de todas formas, era tan pequeño que se podía escuchar claramente la conversación.

-Anciana Kaede, venimos de la aldea vecina ubicada al este, necesitamos su ayuda, un espíritu maligno de demonio a entrado en el cuerpo de una de las jóvenes y se ha vuelto muy agresiva, hasta lesionados tenemos, hemos logrado encerrarla en una de las cabañas, pero no sabemos qué hacer para salvar a la joven.

\- ¿Una joven? -Murmuró Miroku-Anciana Kaede, no se preocupe, InuYasha y yo nos encargaremos-Exclamo con una radiante sonrisa el monje dándole palmaditas a InuYasha.

-Keh, a mi no me metas en tus asuntos, libidinoso.

-Si, acompáñalo InuYasha-Kagome se apresuró a unirse al grupo- ¡Debes ir!

-Pero si con Miro…

-Eres su amigo-Interrumpió la azabache, que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de lograr sacar a InuYasha de la aldea para ella poder cumplir su plan-Ve, puede que la situación quizás sea más problemática-Kagome posó su mano en el hombro de InuYasha para acentuar su petición, sintió como los músculos de él se tensaban con su tacto.

-Keh, hagámoslo rápido, no podemos perder tiempo en estupideces-Refunfuño el hanyou dándoles la espalda.

-Muchas gracias-Exclamaron al unisonó los aldeanos.

Cuando Kagome vio desaparecer en el bosque al grupo y aquella platinada cabellera se permitió dar un gritito de victoria.

 _Gracias_ , pensó mirando el cielo grisáceo.

-Genial Kagome, podrás hacer aquella festividad que querías ahora que InuYasha se fue-Le dijo Sango muy entusiasmada, su amiga días antes le había comentado sobre aquella celebración, le había dado mucha curiosidad asique decidió ayudar a la joven.

-Si, cuando regrese me ayudas con Kirara por favor a armar el árbol, nos reunimos en el Goshimboku en tres horas más-Fueron las últimas palabras de Kagome antes de desaparecer por el pozo hacia su época.

-Veamos, tres horas más…Cómo era esto-Murmuro Sango mirando el reloj que Kagome le había entregado.

-Déjame ver- Exclamo Shippo subiéndose a su hombre-Kagome me dijo como se veía la hora, a ver, si son ahora las ocho y media AM, Kagome regresará cuando el palito más pequeño este en este número, las once-Afirmó orgulloso el pequeño zorrito.

-Kagome-chan dijo que traería comida, pero creo que estaría bien ayudar recolectando algunos frutos y semillas, hagamos eso para cooperar Shippo

-Si-Sonrieron entusiasmado montando a Kirara y dirigiéndose a los cultivos.

.

.

.

\- ¡Ya llegué! -Kagome notó que solo Buyo estaba en casa para recibirla, acarició su cabecita para luego encogerse de hombros dirigiéndose a toda prisa a su habitación por una toalla, primero quería darse un buen baño. En la época feudal los baños se limitaban a meterse a lagos y ríos muy helados en invierno, a veces, cuando InuYasha andaba de buen humor y más relajado los llevaba a aguas termales, pero esas ocasiones las podía contar con una mano.

Entonces ella reflexionó cuando se encontraba en la cocina cortando papas, quizás InuYasha no los llevaba a lugares así con regularidad porque la misión del grupo era otra. Sin embargo, él siempre se esforzaba por darles lo mejor. Cuando cazaba se preocupaba de traer a una presa grande y generalmente procuraba que ella comiera una buena porción, cuando notaba que se encontraba cansada, aunque fingía molestarse buscaba un lugar adecuado y fuera de peligro para acampar. Las veces que se había despertado en medio de la noche, lo había encontrado cerca suyo vigilando y resguardando la seguridad de todos.

-No tengo las mejores comodidades allá…pero InuYasha nos cuida mucho, por eso yo…hoy, quiero agradecérselo-Se dijo a si misma Kagome poniendo las papas en el sartén-Bien, ahora qué sigue-Comenzó a leer meticulosamente la receta en sus manos.

Después de unas horas ya estaba todo listo, lo había logrado en tiempo record, chocolate caliente que ya los tenía en los termos, papas fritas, abundantes verduras, pollo al horno y por supuesto arroz, estaba todo listo para ponerlo en los obentos. Sabía que la aldea a la que fueron quedaba alrededor de cuatro horas a pie en ritmo de humano, ya que iban dos aldeanos más Miroku, InuYasha no iba a poder ir corriendo. Luego estaba el regreso, calculaba Kagome que serían menos horas, quizás dos horas más, probablemente InuYasha le diría a Miroku que regresaran corriendo, también estaban las horas de cuanto duraría la misión de sacar al espíritu maligno, a eso no le daba más de una hora. Por lo tanto, contaba con alrededor de siete horas para todo, regresando armarían el árbol…

\- ¡El árbol! -Exclamó agitada.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y pudo ver a su mamá cargada de bolsas, ella cuando la vio esbozó una amable sonrisa.

-Sabía que estarías acá cuando volviera-Comentó dejando las bolsas sobre un mueble de cocina para saludar apropiadamente a su hija dándole un abrazo-Bienvenida a casa, Kagome.

-Estoy en casa-Respondió feliz, el aroma de su mamá para ella siempre sería muy relajante.

-Traje lo que me pediste antes de irte la otra vez-Dijo animadamente abriendo las bolsas para mostrarle sus adquisiciones.

\- ¡Que bueno, mamá eres la mejor!

-Y todas funcionan con pilas asique podrán encenderse sin necesitar la electricidad de nuestra época.

\- ¡Mamá, muchas gracias! Oh, que bellas esferas-Kagome admiró muy contenta los adornos navideños que su mamá le había traído para que pudiera decorar el árbol de Navidad al otro lado del pozo.

Logró meter toda la comida en su GRAN mochila amarilla, que cada vez se parecía más al bolsillo mágico de Doraemon.

Su mamá le acercó una bolsa.

-Este es un ramen edición especial que compre para InuYasha-Dijo la Señora Higurashi sonriéndole-Dáselo por favor.

-Si, gracias mamá, le encantará… Oh, casi lo olvido, ya vuelvo-Kagome subió las escaleras apresurada hasta su habitación, se dirigió a su velador y de uno de los cajones sacó una pequeña cajita, revisó su contenido, ahí estaba intacto su regalo para InuYasha, sus mejillas se alborotaron suavemente de un color rosa-Espero le guste…-Kagome metió cuidadosamente el regalo en la bolsa con los demás obsequios para sus amigos, cuando bajó su mamá la esperaba con todo al lado del pozo.

-Te veo mañana entonces.

-Si mamá, mañana regresaré para comer con ustedes, gracias por ayudarme.

-Kagome, tu felicidad es mi bendición, se que del otro lado y acompañando a InuYasha lo eres-La mujer acarició dulcemente la cabeza de su hija-Metí la cámara en el bolsillo externo de tu bolso asique toma muchas fotos.

-Sip-Kagome tomó todas las bolsas más su mochila y se lanzó por el pozo siendo recibida por las luces azules que siempre le hacían sentir como si estuviera en medio del universo flotando.

Del otro lado ya la estaba esperando un impaciente Shippo quien bajo para ayudarle con Sango recibiendo las cosas.

-Kagome, tardaste más de tres horas-Le dijo Shippo señalando el reloj.

\- ¿En serio?

-Si ya son las doce y media de la tarde.

-Ay no, ¡debemos darnos prisa! -Exclamó preocupada.

-Tranquila Kagome-Interrumpió Sango-Kirara esta vigilando a unos kilómetros, cuando los vea acercarse nos avisará.

La joven les mostró los adornos y unas imágenes impresas de como se solía decorar para que entendieran mejor, ambos miraban con curiosidad cada objeto y como las luces se prendían.

-Parece magia-Dijo Shippo prendiendo y apagando las luces con el botón.

-Ahaha sí, pero no lo es, esa la colocaremos alrededor del tronco del árbol sagrado.

-Entonces, el plan es no hacer que venga acá InuYasha hasta que haya oscurecido-Recordó Sango.

\- ¿Lo lograremos? Lo primero que hace cuando esta en la aldea es venir aquí-Comentó Shippo tomando una esfera para colocarla en una de las ramitas.

-Supongo… supongo que este es un lugar que significa mucho para él por su historia pasada…-Termino la oración susurrando Kagome.

 _Sin embargo, quisiera que hoy este lugar no solo tuviera recuerdos tristes, también momentos felices… Porque para mí este árbol representa a InuYasha_ …pensó contemplando el árbol con la decoración finalmente terminada.

Habían trabajado en ello durante horas resultando perfecto.

-Se ve muy bonito-Comentó Sango admirando ahora el colorido árbol.

-Cuando prendamos las luces se verá más bello aún-Afirmó Kagome con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción.

Las horas pasaron y aún no volvían los integrantes masculinos de su pequeña expedición, Kagome comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando ya había oscurecido y el frío comenzaba a volverse más intenso, parecía que en unas horas más nevaría, miró su reloj que señalaba las siete de la noche.

Un sonido alerto a los tres, era Kirara quien aparecía transformándose nuevamente en un pequeño gatito demonio.

-Están por llegar-Le dijo Sango a Kagome- Iré por ellos, como ya ha oscurecido le diré a InuYasha que se dirija aquí.

-Sango… gracias-Kagome tomó las manos de su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Todo resultará bien-Le expresó Sango para posteriormente perderse en la oscuridad con Shippo y Kirara.

-Bien, es momento de prender las luces- Se dijo para si Kagome.

.

.

.

Un exhausto Miroku daba los últimos pasos antes de tirarse sobre la entrada de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Se te olvida que soy humano-Se quejó respirando cansadamente.

-Keh, ni siquiera venía a toda mi velocidad.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? -Kaede preguntó con calma.

-Nada fuera de lo común, un insignificante demonio haciendo travesuras, lo que nos tardo fue que todos los aldeanos nos agradecieron con mujeres sirviendo mucha comida y alcohol, por supuesto Miroku no quería irse, libidinoso.

-Hay que ser agradecidos de la hospitalidad-Se defendió el monje sentándose ya más sereno.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kagome? -Preguntó InuYasha moviendo su nariz.

-Hola _-Justo a tiempo_ , pensó Sango.

\- ¿Y Kagome?

-Hola Sango, ¿Cómo estás? Bien, gracias-Le dijo la cazadora de monstruos a InuYasha rolando los ojos, la joven sonrió ante la insistencia de InuYasha por saber dónde estaba su amiga.

-Keh, ya dime donde esta.

-En el árbol sagrado, dijo que cuando llegaras fueras a encontrarla ahí.

-Ah-InuYasha se sintió ligeramente nervioso, siempre que no veía a Kagome, aunque fuesen unas horas se sentía inquieto, cuando volvía a encontrarse con su sonrisa, el corazón de InuYasha palpitaba fuerte y regresaba esa tranquilidad que sentía al estar a su lado.

Entonces lo notó, estaba haciendo frío, antes de ir a su encuentro ingresó a la cabaña por una manta que ella solía usar para luego marcharse a toda prisa.

-Cuanta energía-Suspiro Miroku.

-También iremos allá en una hora más, asique recupérate Miroku-Le dijo distraídamente Shippo chupando una paleta.

\- ¿Qué hicieron en nuestra ausencia? -Preguntó de forma sospechosa el monje, pero a cambio solo recibió silencio de la exterminadora y el zorrito, Kaede sonrió expectante.

-Será una blanca y bella noche-Expresó la anciana mirando un oscuro cielo.

InuYasha brincaba de rama en rama a toda velocidad para encontrarse con la joven que hacía sentir cálido su corazón, _Kagome._ Se detuvo próximo a llegar al notar algo distinto en _su_ árbol, desde donde se encontraba podía apreciar que resplandecía el Goshimboku. Decidió dejar de ir por las copas de los árboles y bajar para llegar caminando, sabía que Kagome se encontraba ahí esperándole, podía sentir su delicado y dulce aroma inundando sus sentidos.

Camino cauteloso los pocos metros que le quedaban, quedó estático observando la majestuosidad del lugar. El árbol sagrado tenía pequeñas y brillantes luces que le hacían dar un toque místico, también había esferas de diferentes tamaños de color rojo y platinadas colgando de este, y en su tronco más luces lo cubrían. En medio de esta maravillosa vista estaba Kagome de espaldas a él, quien parecía no haber notado que ya estaba ahí. Kagome se encontraba absorta mirando el árbol, podía escuchar su tranquila respiración y apacible latido de su corazón.

 _Estoy en casa,_ pensó el Hanyou disfrutando de sentirse pleno _,_ aunque solo fuese por unos segundos, el derrotar a Naraku y las heridas del pasado no eran importantes.

-Kagome-Dijo suavemente su nombre cuando estaba ya a solo milímetros de su cuerpo poniendo sobre sus hombros la manta que había traído, ella se sobresalto girando sorprendida por la proximidad de su rostro y esos ojos ambarinos que la ponían nerviosa.

-InuYasha…-Ella sostuvo su mirada unos segundos para luego sonreír ampliamente- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Navidad…-Repitió el Hanyou, recordando que una vez ella le explicó sobre esa festividad " _Se reúnen las personas con sus seres queridos, familias, amigos o parejas y pasan una linda noche comiendo cosas ricas y festejando, también se intercambian regalos"_ -Entonces… así es Navidad-Murmuró, las luces del árbol hacían ver el rostro de Kagome aún más radiante, InuYasha agradecía que ella solo fuera una humana, o si no, podría escuchar lo agitado que estaba el palpitar de su corazón y lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué te parece InuYasha? Se ve muy bello ¿Cierto?

-Keh-El ambarino cruzo sus brazos intentando calmar sus deseos intensos por abrazarla.

Kagome ignoró su actitud, sabía que era una forma de ponerse a la defensiva cada vez que algo lo emocionaba, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó una cajita.

-Ten, es tu regalo-Se lo entregó en sus manos rozándolas levemente, el tacto de las manos de InuYasha era áspero, por el contrario, InuYasha sintió las frías y suaves manos de Kagome en las suyas.

-Estas helada-Con una mano recibió el regalo y con la otra acercó las manos de Kagome a su boca, dejando salir su cálido aliento sobre ellas para intentar darle calor, Kagome se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Te agradezco tanto que te preocupes por mi… -Suspiró, InuYasha se encontró con sus grandes ojos marrones y sus mejillas rojas, una sensación de placer lo invadió- Ábrelo-Ánimo ella cuando él dejó caer sus manos.

Él asintió tímidamente, al abrir la cajita se encontró con una pulsera roja con un cristal del mismo color.

-Es una pulsera de protección… no sé con certeza que nos depara el futuro, lo único cierto es que tendremos una batalla importante al final del camino, quisiera pensar que esto de algún modo te podrá ayudar-Explicó Kagome mientras colocaba la pulsera en la muñeca derecha de InuYasha.

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes observando como ella cerraba el broche de la pulsera, sus sutiles dedos tocando su piel le hacían sentir bien. Cuando ella se iba a apartar de su lado InuYasha le sostuvo la muñeca y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente, Kagome podía sentir sus garras por sobre la manta que le había colocado. Así de intenso se sentía ese abrazo, ella tímidamente posó sus brazos por su gran espalda, la respiración profunda de InuYasha acariciaba su cuello, incluso creyó sentir unos suaves roces de sus labios ahí.

-Kagome-Suspiró mareado por su dulce aroma, tener su frágil figura pegada a él era placentero y relajante… deseaba tomar sus labios. Sin embargo, aún había tantas cosas pendientes por resolver, en silencio se prometió que cuando todo estuviera en orden él le diría a Kagome que fuese su _compañera_ de vida-Voy a protegerte de todo lo que venga con todas mis fuerzas-Le dijo con una voz ronca que la estremeció, ella asintió feliz.

-Lo sé-Respondió apartándose suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos.

Un copito de nieve llegó a su mejilla, apartó su mirada hacia el cielo, sutilmente comenzaba a nevar, unos instantes más tarde escucharon pasos que se acercaban, eran sus amigos.

-Wow, se ve hermosísimo-Exclamó Shippo corriendo al árbol junto con Sango y Kirara.

-Señorita Kagome, esto está muy hermoso-Miroku venía con la anciana Kaede del brazo, quien también había sido cómplice de todo el plan.

-Kagome, tu mayor virtud es la bondad de tu corazón-Le dijo Kaede-Gracias por darnos esto-Sonrió ampliamente.

Kagome respondió su sonrisa sintiendo lleno su corazón de mucho amor, InuYasha a pesar de la presencia del grupo no había quitado el brazo de su espalda, se sentía bien estar así, ella acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él, contemplando como los demás admiraban el árbol con sonrisas.

-La comida nos espera en la cabaña-Les dijo Kagome y todos asintieron con entusiasmo.

Esta sería una Navidad que siempre recordaría, pudo sentir la mano que aun se posaba en su espalda aferrarse más, ella rápidamente mientras nadie más veía besó la mejilla del Hanyou.

-Feliz navidad-Volvió a decir y entonces corrió donde los demás a jugar con la nieve que se comenzaba a acumular.

Si así era vivir la Navidad, InuYasha esperaba poder siempre celebrarla al lado de Kagome, con ese pensamiento en mente se unió al grupo con una sonrisa a tirarse bolas de nieve.

 **FIN**

 **Hola, ya que queda poco para 24 y 25 de diciembre, asique decidí hacer este** _ **One-Shot especial de Navidad**_ **, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo y me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.**

 **Gracias a quienes aún leen mis antiguas historias, me dejan comentarios y agregan a historia favorita/autora favorita, de todo corazón ¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **¡Que tengan unas lindas fiestas de fin de año!**

 **Ps: La estrofa que esta en comillas al comienzo de la historia es la traducción de una canción que me gusta mucho y escuché de fondo mientras escribía, es de Mika Nakashima-Yuki no Hana**


End file.
